One Late Night
by DubstepNation
Summary: Switzerland and Austria go to the park together, and end up have a very intimate moment. Yaoi, Edelweiss, AusSwitz (whatever ya call it) rated M for lemon.


It seemed like just a normal midnight stroll in the park; it was just the two of them, the stars, and a few fireflies.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Austria purred into Switzerland's ear.

"I guess." said Switzerland, thinking about how Lili was doing as opposed to what was actually going on. He hoped that she hadn't opened the door for some pervert or something, or set the house on fire or gotten attacked by a dog, or...  
Vash attempted to focus on what was actually going on instead of worrying.

"Come on, quit playing hard to get." The Austrian hooked his fingers under the other's chin and turned his head to face his.

Switzerland blinked, suddenly finding that he was looking into the Austrian's eyes. He was surprised, to say in the least, but not displeased.

"Do want your world rocked, meine liebe?" The Austrian asked in a seductive tone. Vash had never heard him use that voice.

"Well, I, I, yes?" the Swiss boy stuttered, unsure and frustrated by the fact that he was unsure.

"That's what I wanted to hear~" Austria said, bringing their mouths together.

Switzerland let out a soft groan, arms sliding around Austria's neck.

Austria got in between the other's legs, putting his hands on Switzerland's waist.

Vash attempted to dominate the kiss, pushing his tongue against Roderich's.

Roderich though, having more experience, quickly pushed Vash back, claiming dominance.

The Swiss boy let out a moan, valiantly fighting back before accepting defeat.

Roderich pinned Vash to the ground, still heatedly making out with him.

Switzerland twined his fingers in the Austrian's hair, tugging on it as his other hand pulled at Austria's shirt.

Austria abandoned the Switz's lips, kissing down his jawbone, onto his neck, planting little open mouth kisses all over it.

Vash stubbornly held in his moans as he attempted to breathe normally. He could feel his member hardening as his eyes slipped shut in pleasure.

Roderich started to suck on the soft junction on Vash's neck, while slipping a hand up his shirt to feel his body.

"Mmmn~" a soft moan escaped him as Roderich sucked on his sweet spot; his muscles jumped and twitched under the Austrian's touch.

He ran his fingers over Vash's abs before slipping his fingers into the other's underwear.

Switzerland attempted to stay quiet but found he couldn't as another groan escaped him; he was lightly panting, his fingers still locked in the Austrian's hair.

Reaching down in his pants, Austria gripped the other's shaft.

Vash gasped, hips bucking entirely against his will as he let out a loud moan.

Austria pinned down the other's hips smirking.

"Quit it~!" Vash moaned.

"You have to be patient meine liebe." Austria said calmly.

The Switz squirmed a bit under the Austrian's strong hold, one hand balled in Roderich's shirt.

Austria fumbled with the other's pants and unzipped them.

"If you... Don't hurry up..." Switzerland panted. "When this is over... I will beat you with my peace prize."

"Ahaha, you're so funny Vash." Austria said, running a finger over the Swiss flag boxers.

"Nnngh~ I'm serious~" Switzerland moaned, face flushed.

"You're so cute when you're horny and flushed." Austria commented, hooking a finger on Vash's boxers.

"Shut up!" Switzerland groaned, pushing his hips up insistently.

"What did I say about that~?" He moved his face down from Switzerland's and brought it down to the other's crotch.

Vash blushed brightly as he realized what Roderich was about to do.

Austria slowly, torturously, illegally slowly, pulled down Vash's boxers.

Vash let out a growl. "If you don't hurry up I will kill you until you are dead!"

Austria sighed, smirking to himself, taking Vash in his mouth.

Vash let out a loud moan, hands snaking down to grip the Austrian's hair, trembling.

Austria began to bob his head up and down, moving down Vash's shaft.

Switzerland threw his head back, hips thrusting upwards reflexively.

Austria began to speed up.

Vash moaned loudly, gasping out the command, "faster!"

Roderich sped up again, until finally the Swiss came hard into his mouth.

Vash cried out the Austrian's name, back arching as his whole body shook.

Austria brought his face back up to Vash's, putting three fingers in front of his face.

"Suck." He commanded.

Panting, the Switz obeyed, still coming down from his high

Roderich watched the other suck on his digits, getting turned on by the sucking.

The blonde looked at Austria, bobbing his head slightly.

"That will do." Austria said, smiling.

Austria kissed Switzerland, using it to distract the other as he slipped in a finger.

The blonde squirmed at the intrusion, tensing around the finger in discomfort as he slowly kissed back.

Austria slowly began to pump the finger in and out.

Vash moaned into the kiss, half of pain and half of pleasure.

Roderick used the moan to his advantage and pushed his tongue inside of Vash's mouth, while at the same time, he searched for that spot that would make the other scream his name.

When he found it, Vash, who had been softly whimpering and letting the Austrian dominate his mouth, jerked slightly, eyes going wide as he shouted out Roderich's name, shaking.

He added a second finger, scissoring to loosen up the Swiss boy.

"Ahh~ d- do it ag- again~" the Switz requested, embarrassed at having to ask.

"Of course, Meine Liebe." He said, god, this waiting was killing him! He pushed his fingers forward, pressing them to the spot again, causing Vash to cry out his name, panting and pushing himself back onto the fingers. Roderich determined that by this behavior, Vash was ready. He ripped off his pants and shirt, throwing the articles somewhere over his shoulder as he lined himself up, and entered very, very slowly.

Vash wrapped his arms around the Austrian's neck, digging his fingernails into Roderich's shoulders.

When the Austrian was all the way in, he remained perfectly still, even though Vash was so warm and tight.

The Switz clenched his thighs tightly around Austria's waist, eyes closed as he adjusted.

After a while, the Austrian nuzzled Switzerland's neck.  
"Vash..?"

"Y- you can move now." the blonde said breathlessly.

Austria pulled back and slowly began to thrust.

Switzerland moaned softly before impatiently groaning into the Austrian's ear,

"I'm not made of glass!"

"Is that a challenge I hear~?" Austria asked breathily.

"What if it is?" responded Vash defiantly.

"Well then I guess it is." Roderick smirked, preparing to fuck Vash's brains out.

"Well why don't you do something about it~?"

"I will." He then begins to thrust. Fast. Faster, faster.

Switzerland could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, much too soon; he knew the Austrian wasn't even close. "I'm close~" he told Roderich, or rather, moaned.

"We can't have that now can we~?" The Austrian said, grabbing Vash's member.

Vash whimpered a bit, his member throbbing at the sudden constriction as he cried out at every thrust. Roderich now felt his climax rapidly approaching as well, and began to pound into Vash even harder. The Switz cried out louder as the Austrian struck his sweet spot.

Austria released his hold on Switzerland's cock just in time for both of them to climax together.

Switzerland just barely managed to hold in a scream, instead an incredibly loud moan of the Austrian's name escaped his lips as he arched his back, coming all over their torsos.

Austria released a low moan of Vash's name, coming inside.

Vash laid back on the ground, exhausted and panting.

Roderick kissed his forehead.

"We should get our clothes on and go inside." He said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Switzerland responded. It wasn't like he could go anywhere with Austria on top of him.

"Uh... I'll get off now." He said, stalking over to the bushes to find where he threw his pants.

Switzerland sat up. His whole body was already beginning to ache and he stood up with a groan.

"Here, I found your clothes." Austria handed him his uniform.

"I should go check on Lili..." said Switzerland, pulling on his clothes with a wince.

"Here, let me carry you." Austria said, "Get on."

"I can walk!" argued the Switz, proving so by doing it, albeit with a limp.

"So you're going to limp down the road?" The Austrian asked.

"Yes." said the blonde stubbornly.

"I don't believe so." He scooped up the Switz in his arms, carrying him bridal style.

"Hey!" Switzerland protested. But he didn't care THAT much. After all, he hurt like hell.

"This wouldnt've happened if you hadn't challenged me~"

"Shut up." the blonde growled. "And don't talk about it in front of Liechtenstein."

"I won't. Honestly sometimes you're worse than me."

"Well my ass hurts, so, maybe I have a reason to whine as much as you."

"It's not like I try to whine that much! Everyone is so annoying!"

"You're annoying when you whine." the blonde countered.

"You sound annoying when you whine!" The brunette shot back.

"Well, I don't do it as often as you."

Austria, instead of saying anything, kissed Switzerland.

Switzerland closed his eyes, moving his mouth against the Austrian's.

Austria broke the kiss, "your sister..."

"R- right." said Switzerland, eyes opening reluctantly.

"Big brother?" They both look to see Lili standing behind them.

"AHAFJDKLGJIDNFGJ- Lili!" the Swiss shoved Austria away. "It- IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"I was all alone at the house, so I followed you two." She said innocently.

"Wh- what do you mean?" Switzerland visibly paled. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long. Just to see you kiss Mr. Austria." She said, "Are you two in love?"

Switzerland relaxed at this, answering, "I suppose so."

"Oh. Congratulations big brother." She smiled.

"Thank you, Lili." said the Swiss, awkwardly rubbing a hand behind his head. He hadn't planned on telling her.

"Well, uh, you two should be getting home." Austria said, setting Vash on his unsteady feet, "I won't keep you."

"Ah, okay." said Switzerland, stumbling slightly. "Bye."

"Goodbye, liebe."


End file.
